helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~
|producer = |Last = |Next = Jouro (2017) |Chronology1 = Upcoming Music Delivery Chronology |Last1 = Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ / Chotto Aenai Kurai de (2017) Furusato no Yume (2017) |Same1 = Miss Henkan!! (2017) |Next1 = Hello! Massara no Jibun (2017) Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou (2017.5.4 Live @ Nakano Sun Plaza) (2017)}} Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ (Goal～明日はあっちだよ～; Goal ~Tomorrow is Over There~) is a song by Juice=Juice firstly introduced and performed in the Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ tour in October 2016. It was digitally released on May 19, 2017 as part of Upcoming's Music Delivery corner alongside Miss Henkan!!."配信スタート！「Goal～明日はあっちだよ～／Juice=Juice」、「Miss変換 !!／工藤遥&佐藤優樹(モーニング娘。'17)」 " (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-22. An updated version was recorded for the 2018 album Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!-. Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Song Information *Lyrics and Composition: Kondo Kaoru *Arrangement: Kondo Kaoru, Sawagashira Takashi Performances Concert Performances *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Morning Musume '19, Kobushi Factory *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ TV Performances *2017.04.24 The Girls Live Event Performances *2019.08.04 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Trivia *The song's digital release was announced on episode #67 of Upcoming, which was uploaded on the same day as the release itself.アプカミ#67 モ娘。20周年企画、アンジュルム、J=J、カントリー・ガールズ、吉川友ライブ、音楽配信：工藤＆佐藤（モ'17）ほか　MC：吉川友、山木梨沙（カントリー・ガールズ）5/19/2017 Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-05-19. *While this is the group's first digitally released song as Juice=Juice, they previously released "Otona no Jijou" as the group NEXT YOU. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Store Listings: iTunes, Recochoku Category:Juice=Juice Songs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2017 Songs Category:Digital Songs Category:Upcoming Music Delivery